All in All
by Mitsu Amarante
Summary: Shizuo really did like his new apartment. All except one little thing...his damn flea of a neighbor! No lemon or anything, but I rated it M just in case...


All in All

Disclaimer: Hm? Oh, yea…*sigh* I, Mitsu Amarante, have no such ownership of Durarara. Or Izaya. Or Shizuo, or…anyone else I mentioned in this fanfic. *sigh*

* * *

><p>Over all Heiwajima Shizuo really did like this new apartment complex. For one, his little brother had told him that it was a fairly good place and out of the bad neighborhoods by a long shot. Plus, he did like most of the other occupants of the building. His childhood friend Shinra also lived here with his fiancé Celty and Shizuo liked both of them. Although Shinra had his annoying points he'd have to say Celty kept a good leash on the doctor. Plus they lived right across the hall and that was rather convenient if he felt the need for their company.<p>

Then their was the two that lived down the hall. Both of the boys were young, fresh out of high school. Mikado was starting college in the fall as well as working part time while Masaomi had decided to just work full time. They were good company though as Mikado was always polite and kind to everyone and although sometimes his friend (although he got the feeling they were more then just friends) could be annoying sometimes at least the blonde was also very nice and knew when to get serious. His light-hearted attitude was always out of the goodness of his heart so Shizuo really did like the two of them and they got along pretty well.

Then there was the last neighbor who lived on this floor and one Shizuo made every attempt in the world to avoid. Mainly because every time he saw the other male he wanted to punch him so hard that if he didn't die he'd at least become a vegetable for the rest of his life. He really didn't want to have to explain to Kasuka that he was in jail for possible murder of a neighbor to him in the apartment complex he'd suggested to him. But really he did like where he was living with that one exception so he decided to accept and ignore it.

Right now, that wasn't going to work out for him. He wanted to at least beat that flea up until the other male learned respect for his other neighbors and didn't always have something loud going on in that apartment next door. Actually Shizuo did have to feel a little sorry for Mikado and Masaomi who were across from him, since a lot of the time the flea's "friends" or whatever would knock on their door and annoy them. Plus they'd actually met that guy on more then one occasion and although Mikado was too polite to use the word Masaomi had flat out informed them of how much he really hated that guy.

Shinra and Celty had met him as well apparently. Since Shizuo, Mikado, and Masaomi were all knew to living here it was discussed that Shinra had known him the longest and had often described him as being an asshole. Something they already figured out on their owns even though Shizuo had still not yet formally met him. Celty like Mikado would quite use the word "hate" to describe him. Although her voice always did seem to darken whenever she mention him.

Still it was the middle of the fucking night and there was yelling. There was maniacal laughing. There was banging, thudding, pounding, singing(?) and "FOR FUKE'S SAKE WHY DON'T YOU EVER SHUT UP FOR ONCE!" Was it just him or did he think his little outburst earned him an applause from his loud neighbor's apartment. He was going to kill that flea. He was going to kill him dead…

* * *

><p>"Can I sue him for ruining my health by causing me to loose sleep?" Masaomi asked laying his head on the island countertop with an exasperated sigh.<p>

"I don't think that'll work." Mikado replied smiling a little. "Y'know how Izaya-san is." He added finishing with the omelets he was making.

"So you didn't get any sleep either Masaomi-chan?" Shinra asked. "Neither did Celty, that's why she's staying home today."

Masaomi whined at that. "Oh, if I didn't have work…I'm still trying to figure out how Mikado slept through it all."

Mikado laughed a little at that. "Sorry, I had neighbors like that at my last home, so I'm used to it. So how'd you sleep last night Shizuo-san?"

"I didn't." The older blonde growled out.

"Obviously, you should've heard the yelling. Shizuo-san was so cool!" Masaomi exclaimed. "But all Izaya-san and them did was applaud him and continue making noise."

"You yelled at him?" Shinra chimed in.

"Didn't you hear it?" The young blonde asked him.

The doctor shook his head at that. "I'm like Mikado-kun. Once I fall asleep I'm near impossible to wake up."

Shizuo sighed at that.

"Well we could always call the landlord and complain." Mikado suggested.

"I was thinking more along the lines of the police." Masaomi replied.

"Ma-Masaomi! That'd be a bit overboard wouldn't it?" The raven chided.

"I certainly don't think so." He replied before noticing the clock on the stove. "Aw, damn I'd better get going." With that the young blonde began hurrying out the door.

"Masaomi! You forgot your lunch!" Mikado called after him heading out the door after him to get it to him before he would disappear for the day.

"Cute aren't they?" Shinra asked with a smile. "Young love is so adorable."

Shizuo grunted at that. Not like he'd ever been in a relationship or anything. Since back in high school he had had such a bad attitude most people just avoided him.

"Well, anyway, someone could always personally confront, Izaya-san about the noise level." Shinra added. "Respectively of course."

Someone had to deal with this problem before _someone_ got killed.

* * *

><p>Shizuo wanted so badly to just walk down the hall right now and barge into that flea's apartment. He wanted so badly to just punch the guy repeatedly and see how long it took for him to die. Oh, so badly. So <em>very<em> badly…but he controlled himself. Celty had taught him some exercises that were meant to keep him in control of his emotions. But it wasn't easy. Not with the flea and his guests next door making so much noise.

Anyway they decided to Mikado go over there next time the noise level got this high and politely ask them to keep it down. If they failed to listen to him it was Kida's job to go over there and deal with the matter in a more straight forward "cut-the-bullshit" kind of way. Shizuo was _not_ to get involved. After all Shinra had known Shizuo most of his life and knew that Shizuo's temper was short. And he also knew that he'd probably loose that temper the moment he was anywhere near Izaya.

So Shizuo stayed in his apartment and tried the exercises that Celty taught him hoping the young couple could solve this matter once and for all. He heard the pounding on the door to the apartment and braced himself waiting for anything to happen. The noise level died down suddenly and Shizuo sighed a little in relief. They must've managed to…

Then he heard yelling. And lots of it. So he opened the door to his apartment and looked down the hall watching Mikado literally drag away a screaming and angry Kida pulling him back into their shared apartment and away from a smirking raven haired male who looked just so proud of himself. That damn flea.

Mikado politely excused both himself and his friend shutting the door to their apartment seemingly trying to calm the blonde down some. Izaya then let out a chuckle before turning his smirk on the much older blonde down the hallway whose glare was right on him. He waved at him a bit smiling very mischievously before disappearing back into his own apartment. About a minute and a half later the noise started up again this time much louder and…Okay that was disturbing. Noises Shizuo just didn't want to hear let along know about the flea actually doing in that extremely noisy apartment of his.

Needless to say, sleep never came that night between the sounds coming from Izaya's apartment and the still rather frustrated and still actually yelling Kida. Can he kill him now?

* * *

><p>"Can I kill him now?" Kida asked the next day as he sat pouting at the table. They were currently sitting in Shinra's kitchen the doctor was busy cooking something while humming a tune to himself.<p>

"No." Mikado replied giving him a look. "I don't want to be the one to explain to the cops why you murdered our neighbor."

"Simple, he annoys me." The blonde replied with a snort.

The raven sighed giving up on that particular conversation in light of starting a new one. "Is Celty-san going to be joining us tonight?"

"Hm? No, Celty had work to do tonight." Shinra replied.

"Oh yea, she works for a delivery service doesn't she?" Mikado asked.

"Something like that." The doctor hummed. "Dinners is ready though, so let's all dig in!"

* * *

><p>Shizuo lay awake in bed unwillingly listening to the sounds coming from the raven's…bedroom probably. Really if that flea had wanted to post all of his sexual endeavors for the whole complex to know he could just go around saying it, why in the actually fuck he had to be that loud about it was not something Shizuo could actually figure out even if he wanted to. Really he just wanted him to shut the fuck up!<p>

_Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill…_

Yes, Shizuo knew he had anger issues. Shizuo also knew that he was about an inch away from actually snapping. He didn't particularly want to snap. He absolutely hated violence, but this had to be stopped.

* * *

><p>"So you hate it?" Kasuka asked staring intently at the unopened bottle of milk sitting in front of him.<p>

"I never said that." Shizuo replied staring intently at his little brother and wandering why the other male seemed so fascinated with that milk.

"You said 'I hate it.'" He pointed out.

"Let me rephrase." The blonde began. "I hate him."

"Hate who?"

"That damn flea!"

That was when Kasuka finally looked up from the bottle of milk in front of him to look at his older brother with a raised eyebrow. "Nii-san, you should probably explain this a little better. If I were to take what you said literally I'd be assuming you had fleas."

"I don't but the apartment next door does." He smirked.

"I'm failing to see your humor." Blank face.

Shizuo sighed. "I can tell."

The younger male sighed suddenly. "If you have a problem with your neighbors, take it up with the landlord." He finished getting up and grabbing his jacket.

"Leaving already?" The blonde asked.

"Movie shoot, my plane leaves in an hour." He answered. "I'll visit next time I'm in town. _If_ you're still living here." He added heading out the door.

"What's that supposed to mean? Kasuka!"

* * *

><p>Another great thing about living here was there is a great restaurant just across the street. Russian Sushi. The food was delicious, and the customers were mostly regular's so they were always kind. And Shizuo didn't mind the people that worked there either. The chef himself was a particularly nice old man, although you should try not to scare his customers. Really, that would be dangerous. As for Simon, the guy who mostly stood outside and promoted the place (usually when it wasn't busy) he was an interesting case.<p>

On a day to day basis, Shizuo really paid the guy very little attention. Maybe a wave here and there since he really was a nice guy, even if he didn't understand what he was saying half the time. Japanese wasn't really the guy's strong suit although he understood it fine; he had trouble putting it into words. But sometimes Simon just pissed Shizuo off. Like when the blonde would get really into a fight and suddenly there the big man was stopping him from killing something and saying something along the line of: "Fighting bad makes you hungry, eat sushi." Of course then Shizuo would attempt to kill him, they'd both get injured in some way, and go back to the restaurant and eat. It was a mutual kinda thing.

* * *

><p>Of all the places and times and reasons to meet the man you want to kill for the first time, did it really have to be at the laundry mat that Friday to clean your dirty clothes? Actually he couldn't decide what was worse about this meeting the fact that he saw some very suggestively stained sheets were being thrown in the washer by the other man, or that he was folding his underwear at the time Izaya finally decided to say hello.<p>

"Well hey there neighbor. Looks like were finally getting to meet face to face." The flea commented. "I'm Orihara Izaya by the way."

"I know." Shizuo replied narrowing his eyes at him completely ignoring the hand that the smaller male was holding out to him.

"No handshake? That's a little rude of you." He tsked.

"So is your nightly noise level." The blonde shot back.

He smirked. "Not all of it's me y'know."

"I figured as much." He replied. "I took a wild guess and figured the noises I hear the most must be you since their pretty damn consistent while the other voice changes just about every night? Something wrong there? Guess you weren't good enough to keep them longer then a night."

"Kyaa~! A stalker! Listening to me in my apartment. Are you a stalker Mr. Heiwajima~!" He asked before smirking more seriously at him. "I guess not. A real stalker should be able to tell that no one leaves my apartment unsatisfied."

"Couldn't you take your 'parties' elsewhere? Or at least soundproof the place?" Shizuo suggested.

"But that'd be much less fun~!" He replied in that annoying way of his that made the blonde twitch.

"You're really starting to piss me off."

"And you're starting to rip your underwear!" He announced suddenly making the blonde look down at his now torn boxers. When he finally looked up again to most likely (if his balled up fist had anything to say about it) to punch him in the face, the flea was gone his washer still running with his dirty sheets inside. He probably wasn't coming back anytime soon either.

* * *

><p>Something smelt horrible. Admittedly Shizuo was not the neatest person in the world but never EVER would he let his house come to smell like this. It was coming from somewhere else. It had to be. He thought maybe something in his fridge went bad, or maybe it was just time to take out the garbage. No, <em>that<em> couldn't have been it. What in the hell smelt so bad? He walked out into the hallway where the smell intensified and he followed the scent all the way to the flea's door.

_Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill…_

Why…WHY did he feel the need to stir up trouble? Well fine! Shizuo growled kicking at the other man's apartment door daring not to take his fists out of his pockets, if Izaya was looking for trouble Izaya was going to get trouble. Then the door opened, and the smell multiplied by near a thousand. Really if the blonde wasn't already gagging, he would've actually killed Izaya when the male answered the door wearing a nose plug and asking in a quite nasally voice if he needed something.

So then Shizuo went back home shutting the door to the stench and using up every can of air freshener that his little brother stored in his house. Actually now he was thankful that he'd done it, even if it was a little weird that he hid one in every room "for emergencies" was it? Yea, Shizuo had anger problems and his little brother not only had problems showing emotion, but was apparently also pretty damn weird. Oh well, they were a family of crazy.

* * *

><p>'<em>You got into a fight with, Izaya-san?'<em> Celty asked. Well not asked, she never spoke. She couldn't speak after all. She was mute maybe? Something that Shinra never really explained to him. She would type what she wanted to say on her phone and show it to people.

"Not really. We insulted each other a little, but he scrammed before I could beat him into the ground."

'_That…sounds like him.'_ She replied. _'Please be more careful though.'_ She added standing up. _'I got to go to work now, I'll see you later.'_

"Bye." He called after her as she left his apartment. He watched after her until she got on the elevator though. Shinra would kill him if anything happened to her while Shizuo was around. The doctor was literally _crazy_ for her. In every sense of the word.

Just as he turned around to go back into his apartment Izaya's door opened at the two looked at each other for a moment. Then the raven smiled.

"Hey~ Shizu-chan!" Izaya called down the hallway. "Mr. Neighbor! How you doin'?"

_Slam!_

* * *

><p>That's it. That's it. "THAT'S IT!" Shizuo got out of bed and walked out the door to his apartment. "Izaya!" He called as he stormed slowly down the hallway to the other's apartment. It was three in the fucking morning when in the hell did that flea ever sleep? He pounded on the door so hard he was almost shocked it didn't break. His anger at least shook the house. "IZAYA!"<p>

Shizuo's teeth clenched he was ignored by the other male. He really hadn't been this angry in a long time. He punched at the door hard enough this time to actually break it leaving him to sit there ignoring the blood. It really didn't hurt, though so he made his way into the other male's apartment which thankfully didn't smell so bad. He followed the sound of the usual sounds but was a little shocked to see how neat the place actually looked. It was clean, it smelt nice and…he opened the door to the room where the noise was coming from seeing nothing but Izaya smirking at him from beside a…stereo.

"Ah, there you are Shizu-chan. I wondered how long it was going to be before I got a visit from you." He commented loudly so that he could be heard over the stereo which he then pressed pause to.

The apartment went quiet for a long moment. The two looking at each other intently slightly glaring.

"I was surprised, I thought it'd be much sooner. Ah, but then I took the two across the hall into the equation and figured they'd try to settle it first, so…" He smirked.

Shizuo's eyes narrowed even more as he caught on to just what exactly had been happening here. "You were doing all that on purpose just so that I'd break your door down? Do you really have a death wish?"

He snickered at that. "That is incorrect Mr. Neighbor."

"I have a name, Flea."

"Shizu-chan?"

"You do _not_ get to call me that!"

Izaya sighed standing up and suddenly before Shizuo thought was really possible for any human being the raven was standing right in front of him an evil looking smirk on his face. "Well, do something about it my _violent neighbor_."

* * *

><p>"Kyaa!" The girl screamed throwing her manga across the room and jumping up to stand on her chair.<p>

"You okay Karisawa?" Walker asked her looking up from the computer screen where he'd been previously watching the newest episode of his new obsession.

"Yaoi! Yumachii listen! Our neighbor upstairs has got a male companion tonight!" Erika screeched happily jumping a little and almost falling out of her chair. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she listened in on the sounds going on in the upstairs apartment. "Ah! I think its Shizuo-san too! Kyaa~! Shizuo's the attacker!"

"Karisawa, try not to have an overload." He added smiling a little at her.

* * *

><p>"Hm…didn't really expect that." Shinra commented half listening to the sounds from down the hall. He frowned a little putting down the scalpel he was recently twirling in his fingers. He looked over at Celty who was pacing back and forth quickly behind him and smiled. "Celty! How about we go to a hotel or something…" But before he finished his fiancé was already pulling him out the door and to the elevator.<p>

To her there were just some things she didn't care to know about her neighbors. Sex life included.

* * *

><p>Mikado's eyes widened as he tried his hardest not to blush. He'd stayed up late tonight to do some maintenance on his website and this is what he gets for it. He really should've just gone to bed, and then he wouldn't have to spend tomorrow trying not to look either Shizuo-san or Izaya-san in the eyes. Really. This was just disturbing. Now he knew why Masaomi was always complaining before Mikado had given him the ear plugs of course.<p>

Masaomi sat up and took them out though before cringing at the noises. "Wow…that's new." He commented.

"Masaomi!" Mikado replied giving him a look.

The blonde sighing. "It's fine Mikado. Izaya-san will probably stop after this, and maybe we'll start getting a good nights sleep…without ear plugs." He wrapped his arms around the raven pulling him away from the computer and over to their futon. "Mikado~! I'm never going to be able to look them in the eye again!"

"Masaomi please calm down." Mikado replied sighing at his melodramatic exclamation but hugging him back anyway with a small smile on his face.

* * *

><p>AN: So when Michiko-chan expressed a wish that I write her a semi-tame Shizaya fanfiction including a whole bunch of characters on the side, I foolishly accepted. This is my first ever Durarara fanfic and to be honest, I only watched it after she asked me to write this. I thought about just doing this based on reading wikkis, but then I figured it'd be faster to just watch it.

Anyway, here's your crazy semi-tame one-shot Michiko-chan! Thanks for your constant support on my other stories!

Don't be hatin'

Fav/Alert/Review/SOMETHING

-Mitsu Amarante


End file.
